1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor and a method for manufacturing the same, and a semiconductor device and a display device using the thin film transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thin film transistors (hereinafter also referred to as “TFTs”) are already widely used in a technical field of liquid crystal displays. A TFT is a kind of field-effect transistor, and is named after the fact that a semiconductor film for forming a channel is formed thin. At present, a technique to manufacture a TFT using amorphous silicon as the semiconductor thin film for a channel formation region has already been put into practical use. Further, thin film transistors using amorphous silicon for a channel formation region includes a thin film transistor with high carrier mobility in which photodegradation of amorphous silicon can be prevented from occurring by using amorphous silicon with n− type conductivity which includes nitrogen at more than or equal to 1015/cm3 and less than or equal to 1019 /cm3 (Patent Document 1).
[Citation List]
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Published Patent Application No. S64-73671